I'm Nothing Without You
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: "Do you ever regret meeting me?" Rukia has a nightmare. She went to the roof and cried. Suddenly, Ichigo called her name. What will happen? Read and review please!


Disclaimer: I hope Bleach is mine so I can celebrate their wedding haha..

**Hello, outer space-alien XV is here with another story for Bleach! And of course IchiRuki! And… you know.. I'm not good at describing so if you can't enjoy this I understand. But I hope you can enjoy it =) and please leave a review ^^**

Gladly presents….

**I'm Nothing Without You**

**.**

**.**

Rukia sat bolt upright from her sleep, her eyes wide and terrified, looking from side to the side. She was panting, sweating, and half-crying. Her pajamas sticking to her skin. She hugged herself and said, "Just a dream… it was just a dream…"

After taking a deep, calming breath, Rukia groped around for her cell phone. Once finding it, she pressed a button on the side and the outer screen light shined brightly causing her eyes to snap shut. Her eyes got used to the light and checked the time finding that it was only two in the morning.

It wasn't unusual for her, to had nightmares like that. Usually she had nightmares about her mentor, Shiba Kaien. That dream had haunted her for years. But this time was different. It was about Kurosaki Ichigo, her partner, her precious friend, dying right in front of her. She couldn't do anything to help him. All she wanted to do was screaming from help but she couldn't. She could only watch him dying.

To settle her nerves, she decided to check up on the sleeping teen who she now called partner. Slowly she opened the sliding door just enough to see Ichigo still lying on the bed, only a few feet away from her. As she opened it more, the cold air hit her feet and it sent shocks across her body.

She slid out of his closet and walked towards the window. She tried as best as she could not to make any sound. She opened the window slowly and went to the roof. She sat on top of it and hugged her knees. The wind slowly blew her hair and seemed to calm her.

But she kept thinking about the nightmares and made tears come out without her permission. She tried to stop it but the tears kept falling down her cheeks. She cried. She cried so hard that it made her chest ache. She was afraid if something happened to him. She could not imagine it. What if that dream came true?

"Rukia? Is that you?"

Hearing her name called made her cries stopped. She quickly wiped away her tears and answered him.

"Yeah, it's me, Ichigo."

She hoped Ichigo did not realize that her voice was shaking.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked Rukia. He took a place to sit next to her.

"Nah, I'm just looking for fresh air." Rukia said to Ichigo while looking to the sky.

"Ah.. I see."

He looked at Rukia.

"Why don't you look at me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rukia asked. Still not looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked again. His eyes full of concern for her.

"No, it isn't." Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo frowned at her response. He sure that something was wrong with her, but why she didn't want to talk to him?

She froze inside as his hands came to rest on her shoulders, and turned her around to face him. But Rukia stared silently at his T-shirt.

"Rukia, look at me."

Silence.

"Look at me, Rukia."

"No."

Took a deep breath, Ichigo cupped her chin and raised her head so that he was looking into her eyes.

"You've been crying."

"No, I have not!" She denied quickly, but she knew it was pointless. She could tell that her eyes were red, and her face was still sticky from the tears.

"Why are you lying?"

Those words sunk into her head and broke her great walls. She cried in front of him.

He sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Her tears soaked his T-shirt but he didn't mind. One of his hands came to rest on her head and patted her head while the other was rubbing her back. Rukia wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I..Ichigo.." Rukia pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with a tear-stained face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever regret meeting me?"

"No, I don't."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"H-how? I've screwed your life, Ichigo. I've been a burden to you. How could you not regret?"

"Because you stopped the rain, Rukia…"

"Because of you, my life has changed. You stopped the rain in my heart and become the ray of my sunlight."

Rukia gasped at him. Ichigo smiled at her and held one of her hands in his. He rubbed the soft skin with his thumb and it made her heart beating faster. He rested his hand on her neck and pulled Rukia face near to his own. Her face now dangerously close to him.

She could feel his breath on her face, caressing her lips. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"I'm nothing without you…"

Then he captured her lips in his own. Rukia's eyes widened but she didn't resist. The kiss melted her inside and slowly she closed her eyes, responding to his kiss. He kissed her carefully as if she would break. The kiss was gentle and filled with love. He kissed her with all the love he'd bottled up inside.

Rukia's hands slowly wrapped around his neck. When the kiss became deeper and more passionate, Ichigo pulled away. He did it reluctantly. Ichigo looked at her face and kissed her cheek. He pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin on her head.

"I love you…Rukia…"

"I love you too… Ichigo… Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Never…"

Rukia sighed feeling the weariness of the night take over. She snuggled closer to him as he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm nothing without you too, Ichigo…" was the last thing she remembered saying before letting the sleep blanket her. Ichigo smirked. He picked her up in bridal style and went to his room. He placed Rukia on his bed and sat beside her on his bed. Then he covered their bodies with the blanket. Rukia rolled to her side and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and let the sleep overtake him.

It was a beautiful night.

~ THE END ~

How was that? Good? Complicated? I hope it was good. And if you find some grammar mistakes, forgive me.. I don't have a beta-reader. And if you want to be my beta-read please tell me. I really really need beta-reader. I need a beta-reader not only for Bleach story but also for Maid-sama story. So please tell me, okay? And don't forget to leave a review. Bye… =D


End file.
